May You Be Smiled Upon
by FieldOfIrises
Summary: A sweet and terrible longing lead the young Aya down the steps of her father. But no matter what she did an emptiness lingers in her heart. A/N:So i played Mad Father, given that I was a coward, i still enjoyed the horror game. I wrote this simply coz i don't like the ending of it coz Dio wasn't there anymore. ahaha anyways. have fun reading. Reviews and Comments are appreciated


Sweet, sweet, terrible longing. His hazel eyes hunts her every dream. His soft kiss on her forehead lingers even up till now. It's been seven years. Seven long years since she left home. Seven years since she last saw the young blonde boy that saved her. She loved him. She knew. Not just because he saved her. There was something else. Like a fade away dream, it haunts her memories. He was a servant of the manor. He serves her and her mother, loyally, until he disappeared. She loved him, just like how her mother loved her father, crazily and possessively. She wanted him back. No matter what it takes, how long it takes, whatever path she should take.

And thus, she made dolls.

She practiced the skill over the years murdering one person to another but unlike her father, she assured that her patients would not feel any pain. And when she perfected it, she decided it was time to create him, to create Dio. She gathered all his necessary features, blond hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She even sew him the clothes he wore as she remembers it, white collared shirt and brown pants. When she finished it, she took a good look at what she accomplished. It was the exact replica, it look just like him. However, it didn't move her. The doll was everything that she would hope for, it has the same face as Dio but one thing, one major thing that she noticed.

It wasn't him.

She fell down onto the floor, crying her heart out. All those seven years of murdering people to complete her love meant nothing to her now. Her guilt, loneliness and sorrow that piled up over the years were now eating her very soul. The blood of the innocent covered her hands, even with a thousand deaths would not save her this judgment. It was her punishment, she had killed numerous people for the sake of one doll. She thought he would save her from the painful longing she had for him but it wasn't so. The doll she made was now the sole reminder of her sins and the one truth for her she realized after all this.

Nothing would ever fill the hole in her heart.

She burned every doll she had ever made along with the other corpses she took parts from. She put a gravestone over it and visits them every day to fulfill her promise. She lived her life as a proper doctor with Maria as her assistant, she saved lives, cured terminal illnesses and impossible cases. She became a well-loved and well-known doctor but even with all the people around her now, she felt empty. At night, she would always retire to her room and stare outside her window looking at the moon if she was present and on her nightstand, only one doll remains, him. She cannot bring herself to burn it. It would be as if she would kill him over again. She would always looked at it and remember his kiss, his voice and his touch, oh how she longed for it. But then again, he was gone. He's dead. And a life that was taken cannot be brought back. She have to accept it.

She laid in her bed and curled up, her eyes never left the doll. She felt her eyelids grew heavier by the minute, she tried to keep awake but moments after she succumbed to sleep and was swept off to the land of dreams.

She woke up from the sudden coldness of the room and to the sound of her door opening. Maybe it was Maria, checking up on her. The footsteps grew closer until eventually it stopped. She tried to utter her name but instead of Maria, another name escaped her lips.

Dio.

She felt someone caressed her cheeks. Slowly but surely a hand traced her face until it settled on her hair brushing softly.

She pried open her eyes expecting to see the brown haired maid in front of her but instead a hazel eye met her. He posed a sad smile as he withdrew his hand from her. He was exactly as she remembered him, blonde tousled hair covered his head, hazel eye, and his soft endearing smile were the same except that he was a little tad mature, probably around the same age as her, his wounds were nowhere to be found, his bandages, however were still intact, but this time she wasn't afraid. She wasn't scared of him instead she burned his figure in her mind as she tried to convince herself this was a dream.

"Dio…" She whispered softly giving him a soft smile. "Dio…Di-…" tears started well up her eyes. She missed him so much. "I-I wanted to see you, Dio. I-I'm sorry. I di-didn't meant it to went that far. I-I'm sorry. I broke my promise. I-I'm sorry."

Her bed shifted and to her surprise she found herself in his arms in a tight embrace. He did not say anything instead his arm grew tighter around her and for the first time in seven years, she felt safe.

A few moments later she calmed down against his chest and returned his embrace. "This is a wonderful dream. The first one I had in years, the rest were just nightmares." She muffled in his chest. She did not care if this was a dream, all that matter was that he was here with her.

"Aya" she heard him whisper against her hair. "I wanted to see you too. I'm sorry that it took this long."

Aya just shook her head as a response.

"Aya, all the people you took, where are they?" he asked in a very calm voice.

At first, she was hesitant to talk but she felt that he needed that answer for both his and her sake.

"I burned them. I burned both the dolls and the bodies." She shivered as she remembered that fateful day when she created the doll that look just like him and how completely worthless that was. She wanted to preserve his appearance in her mind. She did not want to forget him. It lead her down the wrong path. She guessed that not all love was kind. Some made the down fall of others. But the same love made her through it all, her love for him and only him made the doll worthless and a failure, she only kept it as a retribution of her sins, to not forget all the things she did and her promise to him.

"There's a little gravestone south of here, I made it for those who died in the mansion and…" she hesitated a little. She pulled against him to feel a little closer to him. "… and for those who died by my hands."

The blonde did not say anything for a while and silence befell them but Aya did not care. It was a dream. A dream where he was with her. Tomorrow, she would wake up and face another empty day without him but tonight, this night, she was complete with him, only him.

"Aya…" Dio broke the silence pulled her away. "It's not done yet."

Aya looked at him with her eyes blurred from tears.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked a little panic started to well up inside her. "I burned them, I remembered them, and I am keeping my promise now. What more should I-"

She looked at him and noticed he was staring at something on her nightstand. Her eyes widen and understood what he meant. "I couldn't do it, you know." She let out little sob. "I tried to burn that little one too, but I couldn't do it. He just looked so much like you and I couldn't bring myself to put you in flames again. I knew. I knew that it wasn't you at all but it was that I have left. I love you, Dio. I couldn't watch you die again."

He turned to face her and reached out for her hand. "Come, let us set free this little one." He smiled at her. She wiped her tears, beamed and reached out for his hand. She held it like her life depended on it. He led her out of the house until they reach a clearing. Aya put the doll down on the ground doused it in oil and set it on fire. She held on to Dio's hand as they watch as the little one go down in flames.

"Dio, would you leave me again?" she held his hands a little tighter.

The blonde did not respond. Aya was scared to look at him. She was afraid that this dream would end if she did. For a while. For a little while, at least she wanted to be with her. "Dio…" she held in her breath "Will you take me with you?"

She felt his hand flinch for a moment before his hold grew stronger.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Dio, you know what I mean." She gathered up all her courage and looked at him and smiled. "I want to be with you. I love you."

"…Aya…" he whispered facing her. "I can't. I don't have that power."

"…I do." She let go of his hand and moved enough distance from him. She took a scalpel out of her skirt and put it near her neck. "I love you, Dio. I love you the way my mother loved my father, crazily and possessively."

Dio looked at her with widen eyes and thought about all the loneliness he let her suffer, he left her alone even when he knew a way to stay with her yet he still left. It was fear. It was fear of giving her a life of abnormality, living with someone like him was not alive or dead would only bring her much grief. But he see now that his fear only brought something else. He knew what love she has for him and he feel it too. Some part of him wanted to not stop her, if she died now, he could keep her somewhere preserving her beauty. The other part of him wanted her to stay alive and become a doctor her father wasn't able to be.

"Dio?"

He went near her and reached out for the scalpel. He held it by the blade and watched the blood flowed out his palm. He took it away from her and threw it a fair distance from her.

"Part of me wanted to take you from here." He said facing her and put his unwounded hand on her cheeks. "But the other wanted you to live."

"I do not want to live anymore, Dio, not without you." She held his hand that was on her cheek. It was cold but unspeakable warmth enveloped it like a warm sunshine in winter.

"You won't." he replied.

She looked at him in awe.

"I told you before that your mother was always with you and just like her, from now on, I will be. You will never be alone ever again. I'll always be with you." He smiled and kiss her on her forehead. "May you be smiled upon."

He looked into her eyes and saw her tears. He couldn't determine if they were tears of pain or tears of joy but whatever they were, he loved it, every bit of it, just like how he love every bit of her. He knew that she accepted this truth. This reality. This life. And that was enough for him.

He held her stare as her hand traveled to his collar pulling him down. She tiptoed for a kiss which he gladly offered. She felt his tenderness against her mouth. So sweet. So firm. She wished that time would stop, to not let this dream end. She held him closer to her not wanting to let go. She felt his hands, too, circling her waist pulling her closer to him. He was wishing the same, to be with her.

They let go of each other and drowned in each other eyes. She loves him. He loves her. That was enough.

"Aya, I never said it, didn't I?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, Aya."

She smiled at him. "I love you"

"I love you too, Aya, crazily and possessively."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up in a daze. The sunshine was now entering her window. A soft flutter of her curtains indicated that her windows were open. She felt the warm, cozy feel of the wind against her skin. She blinked and went out of her daze. She rose from her bed and swung her feet to side. She tried to remember her dream, how wonderful it was, how sad, and how happy. She stood up and readied herself for another day. Then her eyes fell down on her nightstand, they widen in surprise but a surge of happiness filled her heart and overflowed in value of tears.

He kept his promise.

She wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"Well, better prepare for the day!" she exclaimed. "…right? Dio?"

On her nightstand was a doll. Blonde haired, hazel eyed, adorned with bandages and brown and white clothing. With a scar on his palm and a kind smile on his face. This sweet, sweet, terrible longing has now ended.


End file.
